Christmas Eve
by BeatriceL
Summary: Draco Malfoy spends some time at the Potter Manor. A christmas-y One-Shot. Draco/Astoria


"A man who has been through bitter experiences and travelled far enjoys even his sufferings after a time"  
― Homer _, The Odyssey_

 _Christmas Eve_

Draco Malfoy tried his hardest to school his face to perfect impasse. Yet, he could not help but cringe slightly at the ear-breaking, high-peach screams of the undisciplined brats with Wealsey genes. Wealeys: their lot got everywhere. Those un-ruled children and teenagers were causing more havoc at the table then all the Gryffindors put together when he attended Hogwarts. Despite the more classic and elegant type of clothing four dozen people were wearing due to the Christmas celebration, the Weasley off-springs were acting as if on a Quiddich pitch… or worse. The blond let out an involuntary sight when Granger finally bothered to cancel the levitating charm on the pumpkin juice.

His dear wife squeezed his hand lightly, and their eyes met for a moment. He gave her the slightest nod of reassurance, for they both knew he was only here for her. Astoria was worth it: being well-raised and a pureblood, she still had developed an open mind from a young age. She somehow managed to keep his learned arrogance in check, support him in his goal of self-improvement, and be the most wonderful wife and mother in the world. Draco knew not what he had ever done to deserve such a marvellous woman to share his life with, however, he would make sure she felt how precious she was, and would never let go.

Yet, with every commitment came a prize. He had gotten long ago over his parent's scepticism, even if his father had not gotten over his. Mother, who was currently sitting by his left, and next to Andromeda Tonks, had left her prejudice when she finally got a grandson. His twelve year old Scorpius, who was sitting by Astoria's side calmly, watched the fiasco with interest. Draco could read in his son's expression the wish to join Albus Potter and Rose Weasley in the table-game most of their relatives were engaged at… thankfully, his son knew better. On the other hand, Astoria send him now a pointed look, and with reculance he gave her a silent nod of agreement to let their twelve year old have some fun after the main course was over.

Regardless, Draco's hazel eyes travelled to Astoria's sister, Daphne, with her ginger husband by her side. The world was far too small, especially the wizard one. Of all the wizards, why did his sister-in-law have to marry Charlie Weasley? Any hope that the union would not be more than a passing romance were now out the picture as the soft dump on the woman's stomach was visible to see. She was four months pregnant, and though Draco honestly congratulated Daphne, he would have been fine without the side effects.

The ordinary way to spend Christmas Eve would be for Daphne and her partner to visit during a part of the day and then go over for the Weasley dinner but no… instead the Weasley-Mother made them come over because: The Gryffidors could potentially loose Andromeda and Teddy for more time than the loud family would like, _since they would have to visit Narcissa too_. The middle aged Malfoy rolled his eyes at their plan making abilities. However, as Draco and his own father were barely on speaking terms, it was useful to have to put up with the man just until early afternoon. Scorpius was often uncomfortable in the presence of his grandfather, who tried to teach him the principals his parents _failed_ to.

Draco stole another look at his son. The boy had been put in Slytherin, to his pride. Salazar's house had a different edge to it than it had two decades ago. Furthermore, when Potter's youngest male heir was placed in Slytherin, together with Rose joining minutes later… well, it did finally clean away the air from the past. Even if Granger's daughter should have been in Ravenclaw just by the way she spoke.

The thirty-eight year old consoled himself that the universe had not been completely throw upside down as most of the Weasley offsprings became the foolish Gryffindors their ancestors were. There were some exceptions, such as Percy Weasley's twins, as the sixteen year old girls belonged in Ravenclaw. As well as the shy thirteen year old named Louis, who got thrown in the fourth-wheel-House. Hufflepuff also claimed Draco's own cousin, Teddy, however the twenty year old had managed to make something concrete out of himself by joining the Auror formation.

A small explosion erupted from the opposite side of the table. The joke shop toys was all they needed for this evening to turn into a massacre. Draco grimaced inside. Having to put up with Potter due to him being the Godfather and guardian of his cousin had been already a great exercise on his nerves. He had even baby-sited the half-breed in his youngest years a couple times. Now, Draco was sure the Universe had made its bets against him.

Of all the Weasley breeds he could bring himself to tolerate, there was one that always got on his nerves: James Sirius Potter. The first male Weasley offspring born was the worst type one may imagine. The kid had no tact at all. Comparing to the younger Potter, it was unimaginable that the two brothers were brought up in the same house. Opposite: that was the best way to describe a Gryffindor from a Slytherin. Yet, the brothers claimed to be best friends, which opened a dangerous door for his own son to be corrupted by the fans-of-Gold-and-Red- stupidity and lack of self-preservation. To top it all off, the entire Weasley gathering was taking place at the Potter manner, for the lack of any other Weasley being in possession of a room capable to accommodate the entire chaos comfortably on the cold winter night.

''Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, could Scorpius join us upstairs?'' The voice took out the blond man from his thoughts. He would have expected one of his son's best friends to come for him, instead it was the current youngest Weasley grandchild that was smiling excitedly at him.

Miss Potter's blue dress contrasted with her rich red hair, different of any other person present in the room. Her voice was polite, yet she questioned without asking. Draco remembered the rumours about that girl to be a seer. If ever they were true, she could at least try to sound more normal… unless she knew she had nothing to worry from him… which was a strange thought. Had he truly lost all pretence of being powerful and influential enough to be worry of to at least some extent?

His wife beat him to an answer: ''Of course Lily. You look beautiful in your dress.''

''Thank you, Aunt Astoria'' She beamed his wife, surprising them both with her change of title. ''We'll talk later tonight, and my congratulations by the way.'' She smiled up at them before dragging his also confused son away to the rest of the children.

''Well, that's what you get if you name a child after Luna Lovegood; they get Loony.'' He joked under his breath for only his wife to hear- to receive a small tap on his stomach in a silent scolding. When he wished to grin at her, feeling slightly playful, the blond man was surprised to find his wife staring in the opposite direction with clenched hands.

''You're not really mad at me about that?''

''I have to go to the ladies.'' Astoria replied instead, leaving her bewildered husband at the table.

Draco let his gaze travel with her until she disappeared out of the room. How unproductive. His mother was taken by a conversation with her sister. The middle aged Malfoy sighted. He took another look around the table, to decide with disgust that all those children present had better table manners then the Weasley who had been in his year at Hogwarts. It was truly revolting what that wizard could do with mushed potatoes.

He got into some small talk with Fleur, his Aunt and his somewhat-brother-in-law-now, before starting to worry about his wife. He went to search her, only to find himself in the kitchen with a hurried looking Potter coupled.

''Just use magic to do it Harry.'' The woman ordered sounding exasperated. A house elf was by their side, looking aggravated.

Indeed, the muggle-raised Savior of Wizard World had made it his new mission to manually cut up tonight's dessert and decorate each plate. Potter was about to speak when he noticed him, raising his eyebrows in the process.

''Ma- Draco? Do you need anything?'' The Head of Auror department asked with chocolate on his forehead. His wife noticed it too and quickly vanished it with a spell, to Potter's confusion.

The blond shared a friendly enough look with Potter's wife before deciding to drop the incident. He was their guest tonight after all. ''Have you seen Astoria?''

''Oh, yes, she is outside on the garden porch to catch some fresh air. She had an upset stomach earlier.'' The brown eyed woman replied motioning to him where the garden door where located. ''Remind her not to hesitate if she would like another potion, alright?''

''Sure, thanks.'' Draco replied without much thought as he walked down the high corridor toward the doors made of glass. His wife was buried in her coat made of a white fox, as she sat on what was supposed to be a table, if there would have been less snow around.

''Love?''

''I'm alright Draco.'' She said softly in a tired voice. ''Just a small stomach ache.''

''Would you like us to go home?'' The blond man moved to be beside his wife, concern flashing on his face. ''It's probably their cooking-''

''Don't be silly.'' She cut in with more energy than he expected her to have due to her pale skin. ''I threw up, it's not a mass ploy of the Gryffindors.'' She mocked him.

''So what is it?'' He challenged back.

She paused before replying, and when she did she had an odd look in her sky blue eyes: ''I threw up a couple of times in the past week.''

''We'll go to a healer then.'' Draco said a bit lost at the look of exasperation she gave him.

''I did, this morning before your parents came over. I wanted to tell you when we would be alone though.'' She talked in riddles to the blond's ears before uttering a line farthest from Draco's mind: ''I'm pregnant.''

His chin became loose and descended downwards. He wished to make her repeat it, just to check if he didn't imagine it. His eyes widenned. They haven't been planning to have a child, yet the once-cold-hearted Slytherin took his wife by the waist and rose her up in the air with a grin. She let out a beautiful laugh, before the two shared a kiss. He wished he knew immediately, yet the joy of the news took away his usual grumpy thoughts.

Yet, his blissed moment of joy was shattered by clapping from behind. In the doorway stood the oldest Potter heir with a mischievous look on his face; which could be called malevolent considering who it associated.

''Congratulations!''

The boy was quick to turn the other way. Draco narrowed his eyes, sensing that the fourteen year old meant nothing good. ''Potter! Get back here.''

''But how can I know which Potter you mean? You've got to be more precise Mr Malfoy.'' The thirty-eight year old heard the grin in the brat's voice.

''James!'' He yelled at him louder, only to see that the undisciplined boy started to run faster.

The adult Potter came running too, obviously having heard his son being screamed at by his ex-school-enemy. Before he could speak though, they all heard James exclaim: ''Mrs Malfoy learned this morning that she is pregnant!''

The Savior of the Wizard World paused, looking rightfully sorry for having such a poor excuse of a son. He offered then a smile as he tried to turn the issue around: ''Congratulations to both of you!''

Indeed, the word congratulations and its synonyms had followed them until the merry evening came to an end. Ron Weasley stated that he was going to be sick himself as the baby talk continued. Draco had the last laugh though, as Scorpius and Rose took a bit longer then needed to hug for goodbye, in the meantime, Weazel's face turned an interesting shade of red.

Draco exhaled in relief on his way out: he managed to survive being inside the Potter layer for half a day. But those relaxed thoughts came too early, for Daphne and Astoria started to plan how they would meet more than once a week as they rejoiced at being pregnant at a similar time. And of course, they already started to organize family dinners to come, which meant only one thing: more Weasleys.

''Merry Christmas Mr Malfoy!'' James Potter yelled after them, earning a frustrated glare from the blond adult. Draco was about to apparate, when he noticed with the corner of his eye that Miss Potter shared a high-five with her brothers.

Scorpius waved his friends goodbye from the distance of the wards, and though his smile was more than honest, the twelve year old had not mastered to hide away the small amount of guilt that was present in his own hazel eyes when he met his father's gaze.

 _Perhaps,_ Draco Malfoy thought, _I'm the one who should be wary of them._

At least they had not asked of him to host the damned parties: _that year_. He swallowed down his pride, because even if not by blood, a Weasley offspring became his niece, and a play-mate for the first Malfoy girl to be born in centuries.


End file.
